El sueño más bello
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Minifics de Archie... con todos los personajes de Candy Candy en un sueño y despertar con la realidad... un sueño más... los primeros dos son aportes a la GF 2014...
1. Colegio San Pablo

**El sueño más bello Colegio San Pablo**

**Por Mayra Exitosa**

**Minific para Archie**

**Aporte GF 2014 DIVAS CORNWALL**

"Te veo caminando por los jardines y el te alcanza, me acerco cauteloso y me sonríes, te tomo de los hombros frente a él para que se vaya, me mira retórico con esa sonrisa de malcriado y prepotente, tú me detienes y me abrazas.

Como no quererte preciosa Candy, cuando por más que hago, estas en mi mente y en mi corazón, tomados de la mano me llevas a un árbol, nos alcanza Annie y le dices,

- Discúlpanos. ¡Y Adiós!

Se marcha muy digna, se cubre la cara, te giro de inmediato para que no vayas a buscarla. Ahora me sonríes como lo haces siempre, me tocas el rostro y conmigo hablas, me cuentas de tu historia, de cómo quisieras un príncipe a tu lado, me imagino contigo montado en un corcel, llevándote en mis brazos, tu rostro en mi pecho recargado, tomando con un brazo mi cintura y con el otro ajustada a mi pecho.

Como no amarte pequeña Candy, cuando por más que hago, estas a mi lado y junto a mí abrazados, te bajo con cuidado tomando tu cintura, viendo tu figura, tan linda de mujer, tu vestido hermoso combinan con tus ojos, cuando llega él,

- Terry él es Archie, mi mejor amigo,

Te abrazo posesivo, frente a quien siento pudiera ser mi rival, sonríes y te sonrojas, al ver cómo nos mira, pero eres perfecta Candy, porque él se da cuenta y se va.

Se retira con una sonrisa sarcástica y molesta, tu eres una dama, una Andrew, una princesa y yo soy todo tuyo, tomando de tu mano, caminamos por las colinas, nos sentamos en la banca para leerte poemas que tú me has inspirado.

- No puedo creerlo Archie, tienes alma de poeta…

- Eres quien me inspira, Candy… eres mi princesa…

Llega el atardecer, se oyen las campanas, a regañadientes nos vamos, no es prudente que vean a una dama sola con un caballero.

Tengo que proteger a mi futura novia, porque ella me ama… lo siento aquí en mi pecho, ella me sonríe, me acaricia dulcemente, sabe que a mi lado, junto a mi estará siempre.

Siguen sonando las campanas ahora más fuerte, siento que me jalas y desapareces…"

-Apúrate Archie, vamos a llegar tarde, te quedaste dormido.

- ¡Stear! eres… eres un…

- Por mi quédate dormido, total la que puede quejarse es Annie. Y te pondrán impuntual.

Un suspiro y una sonrisa…

Corre y se viste de prisa…

Quiero ver a Candy…

Ella estará lista.

En la iglesia llamando la atención, aparece ese bribón… majadero y grosero es ese altanero, que se atreve a llegar tarde y además robarme tus miradas.

Más tarde te veo correr, deseo seguirte y me jalan del brazo, es Annie quien con sonrisas, me roba tu espacio.

Te dejo ir… pero muy a mi pesar… que solo en mis sueños… te pueda gozar… que en él soy tu dueño, tu príncipe ideal, con ella me quedo sintiéndome plebeyo, al no contar con tu mirar.

Que hice mal, para merecer perderte… si en mis sueños soy feliz, y conmigo apareces.

Que hice mal, para no tenerte… si en mis sueños ya eras mi novia y desapareces.

Que tonto soy, para no luchar… por mi amor ideal, tener una novia, que me da igual.

Que puedo hacer, para no soñar… que conmigo te quedes y un día mis sueños culminar.

- Archie, te estoy hablando… vamos a sentarnos en la banca, mira tengo unos hermosos poemas para leerte.

- Por supuesto. Gracias Annie.


	2. Un día en Lakewood

**El sueño más bello Lakewood**

**Minific para Archie**

**DIVAS CORNWALL**

**Por Mayra Exitosa**

" Te tomaba con locura, aguantando tu pequeños gritos, parecías un gatito ronroneado ante mi amor, eres tan tierna y dulce y soy u depredador… te bese desde la nuca, tome tus pechos lleno de amor, sentí que me apasionaba, con tu cintura y tus caderas, de ti me posesionaba, con caricias, te sentí húmeda y lista, con ternura, trate de no lastimarte al embestirte, acariciaba tus piernas, para un ajustarte tanto a mi, pero no pude evitarlo, tomabas mis manos diciéndome donde querías sentirlas y tus bustos fueron lo que mas deseabas que tocara.

Me dabas la espalda y te curvabas ante la pasión, sentía tu rostro girando para besar mi barbilla al tenerte en la bella posición… Candy como eres tan genuina, tan dama, tan sutil, como ancio tu cuerpo, tu mirada solo para mi, como olvidar tus caricias de tus manos tan pequeñas, de tu cuerpo torneado, de verte caminar y sonreír.

Cuando por tanto envestir, sentí explotar tu humedad, haciendo que por fin de mi pudiera emanar toda posibilidad de llenarte de cubrirte con mi amor, de saber que te gustaba que me acariciabas con tanta pasión"

- ¡Te amo Archie!

- ¿Annie? ¿Te lastime?

- No, me gusto mucho como me despertaste mientras dormía, para amarme con tanta pasión, nunca te había sentido tan fuerte, pero puedo asegurarte que no me lastimaste ni siquiera tocaste mi vientre, mira estoy bien mi vida, nuestro bebe descansa, soy yo la que esta despierta disfrutándote, sabiéndote mío, sintiéndome más tuya… después de tantos meses de no tener pasión, por cuidar a nuestro bebe.

- Annie, perdona… no quiero lastimarte, me da pena que me llame la atención el doctor.

- Será nuestro secreto. Te aseguro que no es malo, ya lo he preguntado.

- ¿Al doctor?

- Oh no. A otra mujer en embarazo.

- ¿Otra mujer?

- Una buena amiga, no te preocupes, ven déjame te abrazo corazón.

Por la mañana, todo tranquilo, alguien más feliz sonreía en Lakewood, era Annie que con su embarazo, se sentía mal, por el amor de su esposo, pero la madrugada el decidió darle el amor que ella ansiaba.

El mayordomo entró a la sala, detrás de Archivald quien vio a su esposa jugando con William el hijo de Albert y Candy.

- Señor, llegó un telegrama para el señor William, pero salió a caminar.

- No te preocupes John, lo iré a buscar. - Annie, ahora regreso.

- ¡Si, mi vida! Con una sonrisa coqueta, Annie lo observaba, después de ser despertada con tanta pasión desbordada por su esposo esa madrugada.

Caminando por los rosales, no los encontraba, continuo por mucho más tiempo y en el bosque se escuchaba las voces de ambos

-Albert, alguien nos puede ver.

- Nadie viene al bosque, mi amor. Albert levantaba el vestido de Candy, mientras el sentado en un árbol, acomodándola a su cuerpo para hacerle el amor. Candy lo besaba desesperada, gimiendo ante las manos que la acariciaban haciendo grandes gemidos y escandalosos gritillos al sentir las manos de se esposo acariciar sus parte, desabotonar su blusa y sacar sus bustos, para ser besados y succionados.

- Al… Al… mi amor… más… más … así… así… síiiiiiiiii. Más… más… Albert más

Archie observaba a lo lejos escondido en un tronco, los gritos enormes de Candy y enomre movimiento de Albert y sus comentarios

- Candy sigues tan estrecha cariño… me estas enloqueciendo… vas a volverme loco…

- Si…. Siii… más, quiero sentirte amor, quiero sentirte en mi…

Archie no podía creerlo, eso no era de una dama, era de… una falta de propiedad inaudita… hacer el amor al aire libre, a plena luz de día… y gritar de esa manera…. No es de damas

Albert la reacomodaba incandose y recargándola en el tronco, dejando una pierna abajo y la otra en su brazo, penetrando por completo, de manera más directa, haciendo que Candy gimiera con más ahínco y pasión

- Si amor, así, más… Candy daba un grito al sentirse plena y su orgasmo culminaba.

Archie observaba atónito, por como Albert todavía continuaba sin parar, pues ella ya había culminado y el todavía no tenía fin, la volvía a acomodar, ahora ella de rodillas y el a su espalda, mostrando que de muchas formas el la podía amar, pasaba el tiempo y las envestidas, era un bruto, no se detenía, continuaba y no paraba, pobre Candy debía ser un suplicio, pero cuando ella violvió a gritar

- ¡Más! Más mi amor… así…. Siiiiiiiiiiii

Los ojos de Archie no podían creerlo esa mujer era incansable, y ese hombre imparable. Pue ahora la regresaba a su forma original, la sentaba encima suyo y la acomodaba a su placer, para ponerse de pie, y levantar su trasero, acomodándola a su gusto, subiendo y bajando a su esposa, deseoso de llegar a su cúspide después de tanto tiempo, los ojos de Archie desorbitados, Candy se apalancaba de sus hombros y ella quería más…

-¡ Así Candy! ¿Así?

- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Archie se recargaba en el tronco y Puppet bajaba del árbol viéndolo a los ojos, junto sus manitas cubriéndose la cara el nombre animalito, en señal de que Archie hiciera lo mismo.

Este apenado tomo camino a la mansión, por dios Albert y Candy eran unos depravados, no había final adecuado, ya casi era medio día y podían durar todo el día.

Apenas se iba a alejar y escuchó a Albert hablar

- Candy, en la siesta de William… podemos

- Si Albert y en al hora del té también.

- ¡Arrggghhh!. Respondió ante la sugerencia de Candy, Albert.

Archie, sacó un pañuelo, para limpiar su rostro sudoroso, ese par estaba loco, y su tío más que nunca, le faltaron mujeres en su juventud, que a su esposa ahora atormenta de esa forma, y ella ya está acostumbrada al mal trato, que parece que le gusta.

Al llegar a la mansión, el mayordomo lo esperaba con la charola y el telegrama, este solo movió las manos y agregó

- Nunca los encontré.

Más tarde Albert y Candy como si nada pasara, llegaban y Albert rompía el sobre, recibiendo el telegrama, ahí lo observaba Candy, Archie tomando un vaso con agua y Annie, con el pequeño William en la mano, deteniéndolo para que caminará.

- Candy, mi amor, me necesitan en Inglaterra. Archie pensó, pobre Candy ya va a descansar. Pero ella contestó.

- Mi amor, William y yo te podemos acompañar.

- Por supuesto mi vida, solo dile a Dorothy que se va con nosotros para que cuide a William.

- Si, mi cielo. Con una sonrisa respondía Candy, mientras Archie se le desorbitaban los ojos, Albert lo vio con una sonrisa agregó

- Archie, le diré a George que te apoye, para no dejarte tanto trabajo y estés listo para el nacimiento de tu hijo. La boca de Archie se soltaba, vaya al menos pensaba en él, debería de pensar en cuidar a su esposa, que en una de esas la descuartiza pensaba, volvió en si para responder.

- Gracias Albert. Veo que le gusta viajar a Candy. Ella respondió

- Por supuesto, más con Albert… en el barco… ahí mi amor, que bellos recuerdos.

Archie, tomo más agua, serían muchos días encerrados en un barco y al parecer ambos ya lo estaban planeando. Annie comentó

- Candy, William ya tiene sueño, no tarda en dormir, ¿Quieres que el llame a su niñera?

-¡Noooo!. Lo llevo a descansar. ¿Albert quieres acompañarnos?

- Si mi vida, - Con permiso. Tom a William recargándolo en su hombro y tomando a Candy de su cintura para subir las escaleras, Archie se sentó agotado, tomaba la jarra con agua, al parecer ir al bosque lo había dejado sediento. Annie sonriente daba la orden para la preparación del Té y en lo alto de la escalera, Albert agregó

- Tomaremos el té en nuestra habitación.


End file.
